


[Podfic of] Castle in the Air

by keyisSHINyou (sangiebyheart)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Creepy Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Modern gothic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, References to Depression, Unspecified Setting, Yearning, just tiniest bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiebyheart/pseuds/keyisSHINyou
Summary: [Podfic]Kang Yeosang is much like the haunting house he lives in. Dark and brooding, imposing despite his slight build. He doesn’t smile when Seonghwa comes into the room. In fact, he doesn’t look at him at all, but sits crouched down on the polished hardwood floor—all open spaces, large windows, several floor-to-ceiling windows, and so, so, so much light. It catches Yeosang’s long hair, tied back with a neat black ribbon. Seonghwa entertains the thought of plaiting it for him, the thought of playing with his hair—is it as soft as it looks?—before closing his eyes, breathing deeply, shakily out.or: Plagued by vivid night terrors since he was a child, Park Seonghwa tries to live his life as normal as can be. Until he applies for a job in a mansion in the middle of nowhere where everything is ostensibly regular, except nothing is what it seems to be.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic of] Castle in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoongsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongsicle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Castle in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878381) by [yoongsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongsicle/pseuds/yoongsicle). 



**written by:** [immortalflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalflowers/pseuds/immortalflowers)

**read by** : keyisSHINyou [(sangiebyheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiebyheart/pseuds/sangiebyheart)

reader's notes at the end of the recording

**audio length:** 01 h 02 min 06 s

**music:** HANN (Alone in winter) (한(寒)) - (G)-I-DLE

**stream (without music)[here on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yo61r0v9afwtoc0/Castle%20in%20the%20Air%20by%20immortalflowers%20%28without%20Music%29.mp3?dl=0)**

**stream (with music)[here on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k2on4semulot76x/Castle%20in%20the%20Air%20by%20immortalflowers%20%28with%20Music%29.mp3?dl=0)**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you once again for letting me record this, ela. <3 
> 
> please do check out the original fic and leave some love! 
> 
> if you liked this podfic, why don't you let me know in a comment? :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sangiebyheart) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sangiebyheart)


End file.
